memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Romulan sterrenrijk
300px|right|Logo van het Romulan sterrenrijk, 2379 Het Romulan sterrenrijk (ook Romulan rijk genoemd) is de moderne staat van het Romulan volk en één van de machtigste naties in de ruimte. Het rijk is gesticht door Vulcan dissidenten, ongeveer 2000 jaar geleden en bestond nog steeds in 2153, toen het voor het eerst contact maakte met de Verenigde Aarde. Het Romulan rijk is bekend om zijn expansiedrift en racistische politiek. Historie Het Romulan sterrenrijk was gesticht op Romulus door Vulcans die de leer van Surak afwezen en hun thuiswereld verlieten in de tijd die de Vulcan Tijd van de Opstanding werd genoemd. (ENT: "Awakening") In de 2150s kwam het Romulan sterrenrijk in contact met de zich snel uitbreidende menselijke expansie. Het eerste contact werd gemaakt toen het ''NX-''klasse sterrenschip ''Enterprise'' in een mijnenveld terecht kwam en daarbij aanzienlijke schade opliep. Een paar Romulan schepen dwongen de Enterprise te vertrekken, ondanks dat er nog een mijn aan de romp vastzat. (ENT: "Minefield") In het geheim manipuleerden de Romulans de politieke atmosfeer op Vulcan in 2154 en mogelijk al daarvoor. Als onderdeel hiervan werd vanaf Vulcan een verrassingsaanval uitgevoerd op Andoria, met als hoger doel de vereniging van Romulans en Vulcans. Administrator V'Las, een collaborateur, werkte samen met de Romulans in dit complot. De betrokkenheid van de Romulans in de gestaakte Vulcan-Andorian oorlog was op dat moment nog niet bekend. De Romulans hebben ook geprobeerd om de relatie tussen de Andorians en de Tellarites te destabiliseren door een dar-schip te lanceren. Het dar-schip werd later vernietigd door de Enterprise. (ENT: "Kir'Shara", "Babel One", "United", "The Aenar") De relatie tussen de Mensen de Romulans bleef slecht en leidde uiteindelijk tot een korte maar hevige oorlog in de 2150s. Deze oorlog, die nu bekend staat als de Aarde-Romulan oorlog, werd compleet in de ruimte uitgevochten, zonder dat er ook maar één persoonlijk gevecht aan te pas kwam. Nadat de oorlog beëindigd was in 2160 werd een neutraal gebied opgezet om verdere conflicten tussen de twee machten te voorkomen. Van beide kanten af werd het binnengaan van de Romulan neutrale zone beschouwd als een oorlogsdaad. Tijdens de 23e eeuw vormde het sterrenrijk een alliantie met het Klingon rijk. Deze alliantie leidde niet alleen tot een uitwisseling van technologieën, zoals het Romulan verhulapparaat en de Klingon ''D-7''-klasse gevechtskruiser, maar betekende ook een machtsverschuiving in de Alfa- en Beta kwadranten. Deze alliantie was echter geen lang leven beschoren en de twee machten kwamen al snel in een soort 'koude oorlog' terecht, waaronder de Slag om Klach D'Kel Brakt, de Slag om Narendra III en het Khitomer bloedbad. Sindsdien noemen de Romulans en Klingons elkaar bloed vijanden. (TOS: "The Enterprise Incident"; TNG: "Sins of the Father", "Birthright, Deel I" en II; DS9: "Blood Oath") De Romulans stonden pas oog in oog met de mensheid en de Vulcans in het jaar 2266, lang nadat de Aarde-Romulan oorlog beëindigd was. Een Romulan roofvogel ging de neutrale zone binnen om de defensie van de Federatie te testen. Hoewel het schip verwoest werd door de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] was dit incident de oorzaak van een langdurige 'koude oorlog' tussen beide rassen. (TOS: "Balance of Terror") Uiteindelijk leidde dit tot het Tomed incident in 2311, toen de Romulans duizenden Federatie leden ombrachten. Dit gevecht leidde tot het Verdrag van Algeron, waarin verboden werd dat de Federatie een verhulapparaat zou gebruiken en het verstevigde de grenzen van de neutrale zone tussen de twee machten. De Romulans verbraken vervolgens al het contact met de Federatie. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone") Hoewel het sterrenschip [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] de strijd aanging met de Romulan schepen die de Narendra III buitenpost aanvielen in 2344, en er ook verschillende onofficiële contacten waren, behielden de Romulans hun isolatie tot het jaar 2364. Een roofvogel betrad de Federatie ruimte om de mysterieuze verdwijning van verschillende buitenposten langs de Zone te onderzoeken. Later werd bekend dat de Borg verantwoordelijk waren voor de vernietiging van verschillende buitenposten. De Romulans besloten echter om weer een actieve rol te nemen in de interstellaire relaties. Ze werkten de Federatie enkele jaren tegen en er was weinig vertrouwen tussen beide machten. Totdat de Dominion dreiging in 2370 uitbrak. De Romulans gaven de Federatie een van hun verhul apparaten om deze op de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] te laten installeren, zodat deze onderzoek in het Gamma kwadrant zou kunnen doen. (TNG: "The Neutral Zone", "Yesterday's Enterprise", "The Best of Both Worlds, Deel I"; DS9: "The Search, Deel I") Hierop volgde een gezamenlijke aanval van de Romulan Tal Shiar en de Cardassian Obsidian orde; de aanval liep rampzalig af en beide kanten leden zware verliezen. Hierna tekende de Romulan overheid een niet-aanvalsverdrag met de Dominion. De Romulans kwamen terug op dit pact na een geheime operatie van kapitein Benjamin Sisko en ze voegden zich bij de Federatie-Klingon alliantie in de oorlog tegen de Dominion. (DS9: "The Die Is Cast", "Call to Arms", "In the Pale Moonlight") Hoewel de drie machten zij aan zij vechten liepen de spanningen tussen de drie soms hoog op. De Federatie wist te voorkomen dat de Romulans en de Klingons tegen elkaar zouden vechten. De Romulans bewezen een goede partner te zijn in oorlog, maar alle machten wisten dat er na de Dominion oorlog een gevecht om de uiteindelijke macht zou komen. Na een geval van spionage bekend werd, en een crisis op Bajor, viel de alliantie bijna in duigen. (DS9: "Shadows and Symbols", "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") De drie machten bleven lang genoeg partners om de Dominion te kunnen verslaan, maar kort daarna was er al een politieke rel op Romulus. Shinzon, een kloon van kapitein Picard die werd gemaakt als deel van een Romulan operatie, was in een vroeg stadium van zijn leven verbannen naar Remus. Hij wist een aanzienlijke aanhang op te bouwen, waardoor hij een hooggeplaatste militaire leider werd tijdens de Dominion oorlog. Aan het einde van 2379 werden de Praetor en de meeste van de Romulan senaat vermoord in een coup d'état uitgevoerd door Shinzon en de Remans. Ze maakten een complot om de Aarde te vernietigen, maar de poging werd neergeslagen door Picard en de bemanning van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]]. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Politiek De Romulan politieke ideologie is gehuld in geheimzinnigheid. De Romulans vertoonden een vreemde combinatie van liberalisme en fascisme. Het doel van de Romulans lijkt te zijn om een rijk te behouden over een groot gebied met vele planeten en leden. Dit alles wordt gecontroleerd door een dominante staat. De Romulan burgers lijken enige burgerrechten te bezitten, in tegenstelling tot het verdrukkende systeem van de Remans. Regering Het Romulan sterrenrijk wordt aangevoerd door de Romulan senaat, waar de uiteindelijke leiding bij de praetor ligt. Het Romulan voortzettingcomité is een andere grote partij waar de praetor de macht over heeft. In het verleden werd het Romulan sterrenrijk geleid door een keizer. (DS9: "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges"; VOY: "The Q and the Grey", Star Trek: Nemesis) De Senaat lijkt veel op een oligarchie; zoals een autoritair systeem wordt een oligarchie aangevoerd door een kleine groep individuen die vooral hun eigen belangen behartigen. In tegenstelling tot andere autoritaire stijlen onderdrukken de Romulans individuele vrijheid niet in zijn geheel. Er is echter niet al teveel over het Romulan burgerrecht bekend. De politieke structuur van het rijk is verder onbekend, maar het lijkt vrij eenduidig te zijn, omdat de centrale overheden alle macht lijken te hebben. Het Romulan senaat heeft enkele keren ambassadeurs uitgezonden. Caithlin Dar ging naar Planeet van de Galactische Vrede en Nanclus naar de Federatie. (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Militair Het Romulan leger is een krachtige speler in de Alfa en Beta kwadranten. Ondanks dat ze door de Aarde verslagen waren in de Aarde-Romulan oorlog in de 2150s, bleef het wel een belangrijke speler, die er niet bang voor was om Starfleet uit te dagen door de neutrale zone binnen te gaan. De Romulan strijdkrachten waren een beslissende factor in de Dominion oorlog. Hun deelname aan de oorlog in 2374 keerde het tij ten gunste van de geallieerden. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight") Behalve het reguliere leger, heeft de Romulan Tal Shiar ook zijn eigen vloot van sterrenschepen en zijn een meedogenloze en machtige organisatie binnen het rijk. Zie ook: Romulan rangen, Romulan sterrenschepen Militaire campagnes en slagen * Slag om Cheron (rond 2160) * Slag om Klach D'Kel Brakt (2272) * Norkan campagne * Slag om Narendra III (2344) * Slag om de Omarionnevel (2371) * Eerste slag om Chin'toka (2374) * Tweede slag om Chin'toka (2375) * Slag om Cardassia (2375) * Slag van de Bassenkloof (2379) * Slag om Okardo Wetenschap Het ministerie van wetenschap gaat over het wetenschappelijke onderzoek in het Romulan sterrenrijk. De Romulan astrofysica academie is een divisie in de wetenschappelijke gemeenschap. (DS9: "When It Rains..."; VOY: "Eye of the Needle") Na een korte Romulan-Klingon alliantie in 2268 wisselen de Romulans hun verhul technologie uit van de D7-klasse gevechtskruisers. (TOS: "The Enterprise incident") Zie ook: *Warpaandrijving *Verhulapparaat *Disruptor *Plasma torpedo Planeten Zie: Romulan planeten Sterren en zonnestelsels Zie: Romulan neutrale zone systemen Taal Zie: Romulan taal Categorie:Overheden Categorie:Romulus bg:Ромуланска звездна империя de:Romulanisches Sternenimperium en:Romulan Star Empire es:Imperio Estelar Romulano fr:Empire Stellaire Romulien it:Impero Stellare Romulano ja:ロミュラン星間帝国 pl:Imperium Romulańskie ru:Ромуланская Звёздная империя sr:Ромуланско звјездано царство